


The Story of Us

by articcat621



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Break Up, F/M, Heartbreak, Hurt/Comfort, Language, Mental Breakdown, Non-Graphic Violence, Post-Second War with Voldemort, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Tragedy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-18
Updated: 2018-02-18
Packaged: 2019-03-20 14:51:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13720017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/articcat621/pseuds/articcat621
Summary: Draco struggles with post-war trauma, and Hermione doesn't know how much longer she can take it.





	The Story of Us

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Just a short little one-shot I came up with. Angst and drama ahead. Hope ya'll enjoy!
> 
> Disclaimer: Harry Potter characters are the property of J.K. Rowling and Bloomsbury/Scholastic. No profit is being made, and no copyright infringement is intended.

Hermione sat on the bed, wiping her eyes. She hated this. This feeling that he gave her. It broke her heart.

He did this. Constantly. He would take her heart in his hand, and then crush it. Smashing it in half. No, she couldn't do this anymore. She didn't want to do this anymore. She didn't want to deal with this constant pain in her heart.

She loved Draco. She really did. He was amazing. He cared for her, loved her, and he even made her happy! Well, most of the time. But lately, he's been so bi-polar about everything. She couldn't take it anymore.

Their relationship had started out rocky at first but then progressed greatly. Harry and Ron were so accepting of the two of them together, the whole world was. It was a sign that times were changing. A death eater and a muggle-born together. It was a great moment in history.

But lately, she couldn't even tell what page he was on. Their relationship had become so up and down, and she couldn't take it anymore. He would take her heart, hold it in his hand, and then crush it. He had broken up with her five times in the last three months. It was terrible.

The war had changed them all. And at first, it was a change for the better. But lately, Hermione was having second thoughts. Draco had something wrong with him, but when Hermione had suggested it, he blew up in her face. She thought back to that night.

* * *

_"Draco?" Hermione asked timidly._

_Draco looked over at his girlfriend of two years. "Yeah, Mia?"_

_She grimaced. Wondering how on earth he could be so calm, when not even five minutes ago he was throwing a complete tantrum, throwing things and screaming at her for no reason._

_"Draco, I think something is wrong.."_

_"Hermione. It's fine. There is nothing wrong with me." He huffed, not wanting to talk to her._

_"Draco, it isn't anything to be ashamed of."_

_He stood, clenching his fists. "There isn't a damn thing wrong with me!"_

_Hermione took a step back, not wanting him to take his anger out on him._

_"It's okay, Draco. The war had affected us all. It just happened to affect you a little more. These tempers, your mood swings, it's normal. We can find help! I'll help you, Draco. It happens a lot to some people, especially in the Muggle world. Draco, just let me make a phone call, I know someone who can help."_

_Draco stormed across the room, slamming Hermione into the wall. "I don't want anything to do with those filthy Muggles. They're disgusting. I can't believe you'd even suggest that, you stupid Mudblood."_

_Hermione tried getting out of his grip. "Please, Draco. Let go. You're hurting me."_

_This snapped Draco out of it. He dropped Hermione and backed away from her, his eyes open in horror._

_"Hermione, I'm so sorry. I..." He turned and ran into their bedroom, slamming the door closed._

_Hermione fell onto the floor, crying hysterically. Draco's mood swings were out of control, and he kept taking it out on her. She couldn't do it anymore._

* * *

Hermione wiped away a few tears. She loved Draco more than anything. But she just couldn't do it anymore. She needed to do what was best for her, even if it would break her heart. It would be the best in the long run.

She got out a pen and paper and scribbled a note. Her tears were falling and splattering across the paper. She had to do this. She folded the note and wrote Draco's name on it. She gently placed it on their kitchen table. She picked up her bags and took one last look at their home.

* * *

She apparated to the Ministry. She wanted one more kiss. She needed one more kiss. She wouldn't tell him it was the last though. She couldn't do it. Walking to Draco's office, she knocked timidly on the door. She walked in after he heard his velvety voice say "Enter."

Draco stood in surprise when he saw his girlfriend walk in. "Hermione, what on earth are you doing here?"

Hermione walked over to him and pressed her lips to his. Draco was surprised but answered her kiss enthusiastically.

Hermione felt like she was in heaven on earth. Draco was her world, but she just couldn't do this anymore. It would hurt her more than it would hurt him. She shivered as he ran his tongue over her bottom lip, moving his hands into her hair.

He pulled away, ending their moment of bliss.

"I love you, Hermione Granger, more than anything in this world," he whispered, holding her hand tightly.

"I love you too, Draco. So much..." she whispered. Kissing his forehead once more, she turned around and walked out of the room. Tears were streaming down her face, but luckily, Draco didn't notice.

* * *

Hermione apparated herself to the lake that Draco and herself used to visit. She sat down in the green grass and thought this over. Did she really want to go through with this? No, of course, she didn't. But she needed to. Her relationship is dead end. There isn't any saving it. Not unless Draco could get rid of his pride, and the chances of that happening were highly unlikely.

Hermione started sobbing, feeling her heart shattering into a million pieces. _This is it. It's over._

Closing her eyes once more, Hermione apparated herself to her cousin's home in America. She needed some time to stay away.

* * *

Draco walked in the door of his home with Hermione. Looking around, he immediately noticed that something felt different.

"Hermione?" He called out. No answer. _She probably went out with Ginny and just didn't tell me. I'm sure she'll be home later._

He walked towards the kitchen and found a note on the table. Confused, he picked it up. His name was on the front, written in Hermione's hand. He opened it.

_My dearest Draco,_

_I know that this note will find you confused, upset, and most likely hateful, but please, please understand that I had to do this. I just can't be with you anymore. It's not that I don't want to, because please believe me, I want to. I just can't. It hurts me too much._

_Your mood swings are out of control, and I know it isn't your fault. But you constantly take your anger out of me, and it hurts me, literally and figuratively._

_I love you Draco Malfoy, but I can't even tell where you are in our relationship. I used to know my place was beside you in this world, but it seems like there isn't even room for me. I'm sure I'm just imaging it, but I just don't know, I can't help the way I feel._

_Being with you was amazing. The sparks were continually flying, and I know people thought we were lucky. And I know I was lucky. I didn't know I could ever land a guy as an amazing as you._

_I hope you know this is killing me as much as it's killing you. I don't know what to say since this twist of fate broke all our dreams down._

_But things change, people change. The war has affected us both, and I really don't think we ever fully recovered. Draco, you need to love yourself, every single piece of you, before anyone else could fully love you. I know I did. But you don't. You don't love yourself Draco. You need to understand yourself better. You need help. But you won't let yourself get the help that you need. Draco, the way you held onto your pride, is the way you should have held onto me._

_I'm sorry Draco, more than you'll ever know. But I need to do this. Maybe someday, things will work out, for both of us. But until then, please know, you're strong Draco, and I know you'll be able to find yourself, and figure out what it is YOU want out of life._

_Please don't try to find me, or contact me. It'll just make this harder. We both need time to ourselves. I know I do._

_Please, stay safe, and know that you frequently occupy my thoughts. I hope that you can forgive me someday._

_With all my love, and my heart,_

_Hermione Granger_

Draco fell to his knees, clutching the letter to his heart.

Hermione was gone. She had left him. All because he was too stupid to see that she was right. He needed help, but he didn't listen to her.

By taking out all his anger and frustration on her, he had driven the woman he loved away from him.

Hermione was gone. And it was all his fault.

Draco fell to the floor, sobbing as his grief consummed him.


End file.
